


GOMEN

by DavidAmpora



Series: Ironic writing. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: IMSOSORRY, M/M, gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidAmpora/pseuds/DavidAmpora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave & Eri GET IT ON!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOMEN

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY!!

There was a tent in Daves pants. It was a tent of arousal that was being pitched for Eridan, and Eridan was going to sleep under the stars in the pant tent. but there wasn't going to be any sleeping tonight though, because they were going to be having hot sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my wii, no joke.


End file.
